The Demigod of Ooo
by Gamelover41592
Summary: After turning the tide of the Giant War at the cost of his friends, Gaia and Kronos send Percy hurdling through time to a place where the gods are even more hidden, creatures weirder then his, bizarre kingdoms and only one and a half humans(counting himself) are still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I told my friend this idea and he really wanted me to give it a shot, not sure if I will ever get back to my other fic but it will still stay for everyone to read**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor Adventure time.**

* * *

'How did this happen?!" though Percy to himself angrily.

They were all dead! Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank and even Annabeth! All of them dead by the hands of the Giants and Gaia. Even with the gods here to help things were looking grim. Gaia and the giants were pushing back the gods and Percy was on the ground unable to stand up.

"You failed Jackson!" said Gaia laughing sinisterly. "Now how about I make things even more unbearable for you?"

Gaia then grabbed Iris and said "Open a Iris message to the battle field between the Greek and Roman demigods!"

Iris did so and when the message appeared it showed the Greeks and Romans about to fight until they all saw the message with Gaia looking at them evilly.

"Behold Demigods!" Shouted Gaia as she waved her hand to the battlefield behind her. "Six of your precious seven have fallen and the gods are being pushed back while you all fight amongst yourselves and now you will soon watch as I strike down the last of the seven and the gods will be powerless against me and my children!"

The Greeks and Romans just watched in shock and horror, even Octavian looked scared, this was it the end, it was all over.

"Mother are you sure I can't keep the boy?" Asked Polybotes. "I want Poseidon's favorite son as my pet!

"Sorry son, but as long as he lives the others demigods will have hope and we can't have that!" Said Gaia.

"Let me do it mother!" said the giant king Porphyrion. "Let me show the world what the king of the giants can do by striking down the greatest Greek hero of this century!"

"No me! I killed Athena's favorite daughter, let me add her daughter's boyfriend to my kill list!" Enceladus shouted.

"Hey! If I can't keep him at least let me kill him!" said Polybotes angrily.

As they argued Percy couldn't believe this. They were going to untie the Greeks and Romans and defeat the giants! How did this all go so wrong? Percy started to tear up, they were all dead, the gods were being pushed back and the Giants and Gaia were winning. Even with tears Percy still tried to stand up, he would not quit and gripped his sword riptide in his hand. The arguing giants and Gaia looked down at him.

"Even now you still won't give up hero!" Said Gaia smugly. "Who do you think your facing? I am the primordial Gaia with my greatest creation of children! The Gigantes! Even now we win this war! You think you can win?!"

"YES!" said Percy in a voice that drew the attention of everyone, the gods, the remaining Gigantes and the demigods watching through the Iris message.

"I have come to far to lose to you dirt lady! Not just at the start of this quest! But in life! I will not back down! I AM PERSEUS JACKSON!" He shouted.

"Boasting are we?" asked Porphyrion smugly, "Very well I am-"

"I AM PERSEUS JACKSON!" interrupted Percy startling everyone but Percy did not care and shouted all of his accomplishments. "I AM THE SON OF POSEIDON! A CHILD OF GREECE! THE WARTIME LEADER OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD! A PRAETOR OF THE 12TH LEGION!

As Percy said this a surge of energy swelled in him but he didn't even notice as he continued "I RETRIVED ZEUS MASTER BOLT AND HADES HELM OF DARKNESS! BRAVED THE SEA OF MONSTERS TO AID A DAUGHTER OF ARES TO RETRIEVE THE GOLD FLEECE AND SAVE MY FRIEND! HELPED FREE LADY ARTEMIS FROM ATLAS'S PRISON! FOUGHT THROUGH THE DANGERS OF THE LABYRINTH AND THE HORRORS OF TARTARUS!"

Everyone noticed a storm was picking up around and I do mean everyone! Across the planet dark clouds eclipsed the world hurricanes picked up, tornadoes spun, downpours occurred and tsunamis rose! In New York, Paul and Sally looked outside to see the storms going on.

"What is going on?" Asked Sally as she held her stomach which carried a life as Paul held her close.

"I SLAYED MEDUSA, ALONG WITH HER SIBLINGS, AND I TOPPLED THE MINOTAUR TWICE! I BEAT ARES THE GOD OF WAR IN DUEL!

"Did you have to include that?" said Ares.

"I BATTLED AGAINST ATLAS, HYPERION, IAPETUS, EVEN KRONOS AND SURVIVED! I EVEN SURVIVED YOUR HUSBAND TARTARUS GAIA! AND NOW I WILL GIVE IT MY ALL TO KILL ALL OF YOU AND TAKE MY REVENGE! FOR OLYMPUS!" Percy shouted and storm finally went on the attack, hitting the giants as Percy leapt towards Polybotes and gave a deadly slash, the gods saw their shot and attacked killing and began striking down the other giants!

"NOT AGAIN! SLAYED BY THE SAME DEMIGOD!" Said Polybotes as he disintegrated.

"NO!" shouted Porphyrion as he was crushed by a lighting strike from the storm and Zeus

Enchiladas fell by both a strike from the storm and Athena spear! Soon one by one all the giants fell as Percy clashed now with Gaia and he was even pushing her back!

"THIS IS FOR JASON!" shouted Percy as he began slashing at Gaia shouting with each slash. "THIS IS FOR PIPER! LEO! FRANK! HAZEL!"

"AND THIS ONE IS FOR ANNABETH!" Percy shouted throwing his final sword swing at Gaia who was quickly overpowered and brought to her knees now by Percy, the storm and the gods, she felt herself slipping. She would soon fall back asleep.

"NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Shouted Gaia.

"It's over!" said Percy as he panted. The storm stopped and sun light showed across the world again.

Percy turned and began to walk away, Gaia glared darkly at him.

"Just what is that demigod?" said Gaia angrily.

"Do we really want to keep him around to find out mother?" said a voice.

"Wait that voice," Gaia thought. "Kronos is that you?"

"Yes mother it is!" the voice confirmed. "I despise coming to you but you and I both have a common enemy while we can't beat him I offer you something!"

Gaia felt an energy surge through her! She grinned and raised her hand to Percy Jackson.

"Even when you win you still lose Jackson! Enjoy the future or what is left of it!" Gaia fired a beam of energy as Percy turned around.

A portal opened up and before anyone knew what happened, Percy was sucked in screaming all the way and Gaia and Kronos laughed victoriously as Gaia sunk into the ground.

And with that Percy Jackson had left the world and would not be seen for millennia to come.

 **Meanwhile-**

As Percy fell through the portal he felt incredibly dizzy from all the spinning.

"Ugh! Is this how Samurai Jack felt?" Percy asked to himself.

Just then the portal opened and before Percy knew it, he landed face first into a moat! He swam to the top and looked around. Just then he heard the sound of bells and turned to see Castle walls.

"Where on earth am I?" Percy asked to himself.

He saw a drawbridge and climbed out of the water to cross it. He saw a bunch of people but the weird thing about them was they all looked like candy.

"What the Uncle Hades?" Percy asked.

They all started walking towards a giant castle he would have gone to but then he heard a growling noise he turned and saw the weirdest monsters ever. Candy Zombies!

"Ok this is insanely weird," Said Percy as he saw them marching towards the gate...that was still open with drawbridge down.

"Um...is anyone going to close the gate and pull up the bridge?" asked Percy as turned around but he saw that everyone was already gone.

"Okay I guess I will," said Percy he immediately got to work but was only able to close the gate and the bridge controls were broken for some reason.

"They really need to work on their maintenance" said Percy, "well the zombies seem to be walking like always so I guess I got a half hour or a hour to find out what the Hades is going on."

Percy made his way towards the castle and as he got closer he heard the sounds of the party, "Seriously zombies are coming and they party?"

He knocked on the door and no one answered. He knocked harder! Still no answer.

"Hey party people! Can someone let me in?" Percy shouted.

The sounds stopped. And the door opened and a boy with a white hat, blue shirt and shorts and a backpack opened it and went wide eyed seeing Percy.

"Ah good someone answered," said Percy, "Hi I'm-

The boy slammed the door in his face, "Percy?"

'Okay what the Hades was that about?' Percy thought.

He was about to knock on the door when a yellow dog opened it. The Dog went wide eyed to and was about to close the door but Percy put his foot in it.

"Look Dog! I have just gotten out of a war! Fell through a portal into a moat! I am seeing people made of candy, both living and dead! And to top it off a teenaged boy and dog slammed the door in my face when all I want is answers! So are you going to let me in or not!" Percy said angrily.

"Wow, be cool dude!" said the dog, "Sorry about that it's just we haven't seen a human in these parts, we only have Finn here, so come on in and have a drink!"

The dog let him in and all the candy people turned and looked at him all going wide eyed. Percy just walked to the drinks table as the candy people parted ways, he got cup and got a drink of punch and he looked down at a marshmallow kid who was looking up at him.

"What is this punch spiked?" asked Percy.

The Marshmallow kid sprinted away. Percy just shrugged and took a sip as the dog and some weird rainbow unicorn with a long body approached him.

"Um hi," said Percy.

"안녕 (Hello)," said the long unicorn.

"What?" asked Percy.

"She said Hello dude," said Jake.

"Okay, anyway can you tell me where the person who owns the castle is?" asked Percy.

"Why do you want to know?" The dog asked with the unicorn behind him looking suspiciously at him.

"I want to know where I am, plus I am also wondering why you guys are in here partying while zombies are trying to get into the city," Percy said.

"WHAT?!" The dog shouted.

"이것은 나쁘다!(This is bad!)The unicorn cried.

"Finn!" shouted Jake.

A boy came running up, Percy recognized the boy that had slammed the door in his face and the boy stopped seeing Percy and went wide eyed again.

"Finn, why didn't you say anything about zombies?" Jake asked angrily

"U-Uh Zombies? W-what zombies Jake?" Finn asked nervously.

"The Zombies this guy told us about!" Jake said pointing to Percy.

Percy just waved at Finn taking a sip of his punch. Fin grabbed him and started to shake him causing his drink to spill.

"Why did you tell them that?!" Finn asked frantically.

"Look buddy, I don't have time for this, just point to the ruler of this castle! I have things I need to know!" Percy said.

"No way! Not until the zombies are handled!" Finn said.

"Fine," said Percy as he walked back towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Finn asked.

Percy turned and looked and said "To take care of the zombies, where else?"

"What the flip!" Finn said.

"뭐?! 너 미쳤어?!(What?! Are you crazy?!)" the unicorn said.

"What lady said, your crazy," Jake said.

"Well you guys won't tell me until the zombies are taken care of right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah but the princess is working on it," Finn said.

"Well I don't have time to wait! I need answers, so if you guys want these candy people to not know what is going on I will take care of it!" Percy said and walked out the door and slammed it.

Everyone turned at the slammed door and someone just said "Partypooper," and went right back to partying.

Percy went right back to the gate just in time to see the zombies chewing through the...pretzel rod gate?

'Is everything here really made of candy?' Percy thought to himself.

As they broke through the gate Percy drew out riptide and uncapped it putting it in sword form and charged and started cutting through the mass of zombies.

"Looks like celestial bronze works on the supernatural as well," said Percy to himself.

"Hey! What are you doing you dingus!" said a voice behind him.

After hacking a zombie, Percy turned and looked up at the castle to see a woman, he couldn't get a description of her but all he saw was pink.

"I'm cutting down zombies, what does it look like I'm doing?" Percy shouted.

"Well stop!" the pink woman shouted.

"Why?" Percy asked looking at her like she was nuts.

"I'm working on a way to cure them!" the woman shouted.

"Are you for real?!" Percy asked as he went back to cutting the zombies.

"Yes I am for-Four! That's it!" The woman said and stuck her head back inside the window.

"What's it?" Percy asked.

After not getting a response Percy went back to fighting the zombies as he continued he felt he got them all then a voice came behind him.

"Hold it!" said the voice.

"Oh now what?" Percy asked as he turned and saw Finn, Jake and the weird lady and unicorn.

"Look let me handle this now please!" The woman in pink said.

"Okay go ahead," Percy said as he stepped aside.

The woman in pink began dripping some sort of potion on the zombies parts and then they all turned into candy people but looking healthy and happy.

'Oh I hope candy people don't have souls, or Uncle Hades is not going to like this,' Percy thought to himself.

The revived candy people went inside to surprise everyone as the remaining five stayed behind.

"Okay now can we talk?" Percy asked now feeling agitated.

"Okay what do you want to know?" The woman in pink asked.

"Okay first of all can you tell me where I am?"

"Your in the candy kingdom," said the woman in pink, "And I am it's ruler Princess Bubblegum."

"Well nice to meet you but where exactly is the candy kingdom?" Percy asked.

"Your standing in it dude," Jake said trying to hold a laugh.

"Okay while a good one can someone hit him please?" Percy asked.

Finn bopped Jake and Percy said "Thank you."

"Your welcome and it's in the land of Ooo," Finn said.

"And how far is that from New York," Percy asked.

"뉴욕?"(New York?)the unicorn asked.

"No New York!" said Percy

"That is what Lady asked dude," Jake said.

"Oh so I take it you don't now about America?" Percy asked.

"No, I'm sorry" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Okay last question: What year is this?" Percy asked

The others looked weirded out at him before Bubblegum answered, "Well we don't know how long it has been since the end of the first civilization given what we don't know about the mushroom war but so far estimates say that this year is XXXX"

"Ah okay then," Percy said

"So why did you-" Jake started but never got to finished as Percy fainted to the ground.

"Oh zang!" said Finn.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 1 what did you think? Also Bowl of Troubles says Steven Loud is now up for adoption if you didn't know and also can anyone tell me what year it is in Adventure time? And as for the Korean Symbols I don't speak Korean and google translate is all I have if anyone knows a better site please let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 I am glad a lot of people like this story I hope I continue making it good. Oh and thank you to Anonymous for telling me the right way to say hello in Korean when greeting someone. Thank you :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time and/or Percy Jackson**

* * *

When Percy woke up he was in a hospital bed. Though one of the weirdest thing he saw was a walking pound cake in a nurse outfit and next to her was a green woman with glasses and in a doctor outfit.

"What do you make of his blood Dr. Princess?" asked the pound cake.

'Doctor...Princess?' Percy thought confused.

"It's really weird," said Dr. Princess, "I can't make heads or tails of this blood sample we got."

"Excuse me, where am I?" asked Percy

This caused the pound cake and Dr. Princess to jump in surprise. They turned around to see that Percy was awake.

"Go get Princess Bubblegum," Dr. Princess said and the pound cake ran out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Princess asked.

"I'll be fine, I just need some water," Percy said.

"I figured so I put one by your bedside," Doctor Princess said

Percy looked to his left and saw there was one. He thanked Doctor Princess and took a drink feeling his energy return.

"Well I feel better, thank you Princess of Doctors," said Percy.

"Oh no, I'm not a princess my last name is Princess," She said.

"Ah, so what is your first name?" Percy asked.

"Oh, it's-" Dr. Princess was about to say when Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake came rushing in.

"Glad to see your ok dude," Jake said.

"Thanks...um Jake right?" Percy said and asked.

"Correct," Jake said, "And the human boy is Finn and the girl in pink is Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum."

"Greetings," PB said.

"Sup man" Finn said.

"So I have some questions," said Percy.

"And so do we," said PB.

Percy knew that tone, he wouldn't be getting his answers until he told him theirs. He tried to think of a way out of the situation but just then Dr. Princess spoke up.

"Um Princess Bubblegum may I ask the first question?" she asked.

"Sure Dr. Princess," said Bubblegum.

"We seem to have a problem with your blood do you knw why that is?" asked Dr. Princess.

"What's wrong with his blood Doc?" asked Jake.

"Well the thing is...actually Princess Bubblegum see for yourself," Dr. Princess said as she showed her the test results.

Princess Bubblegum looked them over before suddenly going wide eyed and shouted "OH MY GLOB!"

"What's wrong princess?" Finn asked concerned.

"Well apart from strange gold traces in his blood, these test results say he is only half human," said Princess Bubblegum astounded.

Finn and Jake went wide eyed at this and turned and looked at Percy with a "WHHATTT?".

This even got Percy thinking, 'Traces of gold in my blood but how is ichor even in their I can't be a full god they still say I'm half human, what's going is this the Mists doing?'

"Hey dude, you still with us?" Jake asked bring Percy out of his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking about what the Doc said," Percy stated.

"Doc?" Dr. Princess asked.

"Yeah, you know short for Doctor," said Percy.

"Please don't," said Dr. Princess deadpanning, "Now I believe we asked a question."

"Uh," Percy snapped his fingers, "It's not gold you are just seeing things."

Everyone just looked at him weirded out, Percy tried again and nothing he didn't feel any magic, any wind, nothing.

'What's going on?' thought Percy.

"Was that your attempt at my memory alter spell?" Jake asked.

"Are you a wizard?" Finn asked.

"No I am not," said Percy still weirded out.

"Then how do you explain how a sword can turn into a pen?" asked Jake.

Percy went wide eyed, "You saw that?!"

"Yeah man it's not hard you just uncap it," said Finn.

Percy couldn't believe it, the mist wasn't working and these people(if he could call some of them that)could see the sword, he had gone who knows how many years into the future, he had lost everything. He had started to tear up a bit.

"Hey are you ok?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

Percy then started to hyperventilate, his heart raced, tears streamed down his face, then out of nowhere he grabbed his head and threw it back and let out a bloodcurdling scream! Finn and Jake tried to restrain him but Percy just threw them aside. Princess Bubblegum called the guards into restrain him but Percy made short work of them. Suddenly Dr. Princess jumped on him and injected him with a needle and instantly Percy fall to the ground and started panting.

"Look your going to pass out and hopefully you'll calm down when you wake up," said Princess Bubblegum, "But before you pass out can you tell me your name?"

Percy looked at her and said, "Percy...Jackson."

And with that Percy went off to dreamland and of course you know what these means...Demigod dreams.

- **Percy's dream-**

Percy was back in camp half-blood but noticed there were seven statues near the cabins, one was him and the others were Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth. Each one had a plaque and while most of them read they fell in battle the his read 'the demigod lost in time'

"So tell me more about Percy Jackson and his first quest," said a voice that caused Percy to turn around and see Chiron talking to a grown man who had a notepad.

"After escaping the underworld they ran into Ares who had the helm of darkness in his possession," said Chiron.

"And that is when the duel started? asked the man.

"Yes Rick, I hope this helps with your biography," Said Chiron, "I want Percy to live on in more then just the timestream and wherever or whenever he ends up I hope he can continue with his life."

"So do I Chiron, one day the world will now the true tale of Percy Jackson and the Olympians," Rick said before turning to the statues, "As well as the Heroes of Olympus."

- **Dream end-**

When Percy woke up he felt someone tugging on his arm, he looked down the bed and saw the marshmallow kid from the party looking up at him excitedly and saw he was holding a book.

"Hey your that marshmallow kid from the party," Percy said groggily.

"YOU REMEMBER ME!" the kid said jumping for joy.

"Kinda hard to forget a living marshmallow," Percy said getting up.

"Ah right it does make sense, you have only just arrived in this time a few days ago," the marshmallow kid said.

"How long was I out?" asked Percy.

"You were out for two days, Mr. Jackson," said a voice.

Percy turned to see Princess Bubblegum standing there in a scientist outfit, looking thorough a microscope with Dr. Princess and some pound cake in a nurses outfit. Percy wondered what is was they were looking at, he was about to get up when he felt the marshmallow kid tug on his arm again.

"Um first, Mr. Jackson sir...can I have your autograph?" the marshmallow kid asked nervously.

"My autograph?" Percy asked confused.

The Marshmallow kid held up a book the title said 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lightning Thief,' Percy was shocked, he had a book series named after him?

"Okay how is that possible?" he asked then he remembered his dream, "okay let me rephrase how is that possible in the year XXXX?"

"Wait how do you...oh you had a demigod dream right?" the marshmallow kid asked excitedly.

"Yes I did, so how do you guys know about me?" asked Percy.

"You can thank a certain queen for that," said Bubblegum sarcastically.

"Princess don't you think it's time you to made peace?" the nurse asked.

"When she learns to there are times to take things seriously," Bubblegum said.

"Anyway Mr. Jackson-" Dr Princess started.

"Call me Percy please," Percy said, "I hate formalities."

"Okay Percy, can you ask us if the glowing golden goo in your blood is connected to your parentage?" Dr. Princess asked.

"Golden...goo?" Percy asked confused.

"See for yourself," said Dr. Princess.

Percy walked over to the table as Princess Bubblegum moved aside for him to see. He looks through the microscope at his blood samples and saw some glowing golden goo in them. Percy went wide eyed.

"That's not possible, the mist should be blocking it," said Percy.

"Perseus," said Princess Bubblegum, "If what happened in your adventures is true, Hecate, or Trivia whichever you prefer, hasn't used the mist in over a thousand years, so with that I am guessing that is ichor in there?"

"Yes," said Percy looking sad seeing that his world had changed.

"This is a big change for you Percy but maybe your gods will contact you," said Bubblegum then she whispered, "If they are still around."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing!" said Bubblegum looking nervous.

"Anyway you should know all of Ooo knows your here and who you are," Bubblegum said.

"Is it because of those books?" asked Percy.

"Yes they are actually very popular here and have inspired countless people to be heroes including my friend Finn and even the once great hero Billy, Said Bubblegum, "We all can't help but admire the things you and your friends did as well as help us get a grasp on what like was like when humans were still around."

"Wait humans are gone?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yes, no one has seen a human in over a thousand years, Finn and you are the last ones," Bubblegum said putting a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"well technically one and a half since he's half human," said the nurse.

"Not now Nurse Pound cake!" Bubblegum said.

"No it's okay," said Percy a little sad.

Bubblegum was about to comfort him more until Percy realized something he looked at Bubblegum.

"Wait! How did you know the books were nonfiction?" He asked.

"For awhile we didn't," she said, "I thought it was just _her_ pulling my leg again, but out of everything she was instant especially considering it's connected to her roommate."

"Her roommate?" Percy asked.

"I think it's best if you see her for yourself," Bubblegum said, "Come with me, it's a long walk."

"Where are we going?" asked Percy.

"To see that person I told you about," Bubblegum said.

Percy was about to follow her before he remembered something. Bubble gum turned and noticed he stopped following her and was about to ask why until he saw Percy pick up the marshmallow kids book and sign it for him. This brought a smile to the Princesses face as well as the others in the room. Percy gave the book back to the marshmallow kid smiled and said "Thank you," and left to continue following the princess.

 **-Cave-**

"Your friend lives in a house inside a cave?" asked Percy.

"Okay one she is not a friend more like a very annoying acquaintance," Bubblegum said, "Two, your really going to judge the location of where people live after the locations you have been too?

"Shutting up," Percy said.

Bubblegum knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. When she knocked a third time and still didn't get an answer she started getting irritated.

"MARCELINE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Bubblegum shouted.

Percy then heard chuckling as a woman opened the door, she had pale skin, long black hair, some punk style clothes and what he could make out two bite marks on her neck.

"Oh man Bonnie, you are still too easy to annoy," the woman said happily.

"Bonnie?" asked Percy.

"Yup this is Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum," said the woman, "And who are you?"

"Marceline...you were right," Bubblegum whispered.

"What?" Marceline asked looking at Bubblegum.

"The Book series, you and her were right," Bubblegum said pouting.

"Wait you mean he's..." Marceline asked.

"Yup this is Percy Jackson," Bubblegum said.

THUD!

Marceline fainted much to the surprise of Percy and Marceline.

"Well that could have gone better," Percy said.

* * *

 **Well Chapter 2 is done! I hope people enjoy it as for the books, I needed a way for Percy to prove he was a demigod but given what I have planned for the gods it might not be proof enough so I thought of introducing the books instead, hope it's believable. Also I didn't plan to make the prologue a three parter but after a suggestion from a friend I felt this was the right way to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3 not much else to say or anything to announce.**

 **I do not own adventure time and/or Percy Jackson**

* * *

Bubblegum laid Marceline on the coach and put a wet rag on her head. While Percy looked around the house and headed into the kitchen looking for something to eat and/or drink.

"Is she going to be ok?" Percy asked.

"Yeah she will be, she just passed out," Bubblegum said, "I just hope we can wake her up before Estelle comes back?"

"Estelle?" Percy asked.

"Marceline's roommate," Bubblegum said, "They have been as close as sisters since forever."

"BFFs?" Percy asked.

"Yeah and let's just say she isn't happy that me and Marceline broke up," said Bubblegum.

"Let me guess, she blames you?" Percy asked.

"How right you are and if she sees Marceline like this with me here," said Bubblegum starting to get nervous, "Well she is not going to be happy at all."

"Well can you think of anyway to wake her up?" Percy asked.

"None that I can think of," said Bubblegum.

Just then there was a knock on the door and two barking sounds were heard. Bubblegum got nervous and started shaking. Percy went to answer it but Bubblegum stopped him and shook her head nervously.

"What?" asked Percy.

"Are you forgetting what I just said?" Bubblegum whispered fearfully.

"How do you know it's her roommate?" Percy whispered back.

"Cause I know those barks all too well and they aren't being aggressive to whoever is knocking on the door," Bubblegum whispered starting to shake nervously.

Percy was about to ask about the dogs were but the door opened and in stepped a woman looking no older then 18 with pale skin, brown hair tied into a pony tail and she wore an orange shirt with the words camp half-blood written across it and wore blue jeans as well, beside her were two dogs one was a poodle and the other was a big hellhound.

 _'Oh,'_ thought Percy as he looked at the hellhound, _'That is why she was nervous.'_

"Marcy, I'm ba-" the woman started saying until she saw Percy and Princess Bubblegum in her house and Marceline passed out on the coach and she did not look happy.

"Let me guess you did another crazy experiment and it caused her to pass out," the woman said angrily while the hellhound started growling and the poodle just stood there with an expressionless face.

"Estelle I didn't do anything!" Bubblegum said trying to calm her down.

"And I should trust you why?" Estelle said.

"Cause I just brought your brother to you!" Bubblegum said.

"Okay I tolerated many things from you Bonnibell but this lie takes it too far, Mrs. O'Leary sic her!" Estelle said and pointed to Bubblegum.

"Wait who?" asked Percy.

Mrs. O'Leary was about to leap at Bubblegum until Percy jumped in front of her and said "NO! Down girl!" and Mrs. O'Leary listened.

"What? Mrs. O'Leary what are you doing?" Estelle asked confused.

Percy walked up to the hellhound and pet her on the face...then Mrs. O'Leary jumped on Percy and started licking his face causing Percy to laugh.

"It's nice to see you to girl!" Percy said hugging the hellhound, "I never thought I would see you again."

Estelle dropped her mouth and looked at Bubblegum, who just nodded her head, she looked back at Percy and started to tear up. When Percy was able to get back up Estelle run up to Percy and gave him a hug all the while crying into his shoulder.

"I never thought I would get the chance to meet you!" Estelle cried out.

"Um," said Percy a feeling a little awkward and gave her a hug and a part on the back and said, "Not to be rude but who are you?"

Estelle let go of him some tears still coming down her face and began explaining, "Yeah I guess you wouldn't know me, I wasn't even born yet when Gaia and Kronos sent you through the time portal."

"How do you know about that?" asked Percy.

"I grew up hearing stories about Perseus Jackson," Estelle started. "His journey to find the lightning bolt, his stow away missions to get the golden fleece and save his satyr friend, rescue Lady Artemis and his girlfriend(That part made Percy blush and got a giggle from Bubblegum, even Marceline's mouth twitched a bit into a smile even though she was unconscious), being a member of his girlfriends quest to navigate the labyrinth, leading the charge in the battle of Manhattan and one of the seven to reunite and bring peace the Greek and Roman Demigods!"

"So are you a demigod then?" asked Percy somewhat hopeful.

"No I was a clear sighted mortal, just like my mother Sally," Estelle said giving Percy a knowing smile.

"Wait..." said Percy thinking for a second and Estelle smiled thinking we got it, "What do you mean you were clear sighted mortal?"

Bubblegum slapped her forehead and Estelle frowned a bit but told him, "Well you see I'm a vampire now."

Percy went wide-eyed know noticing how pale the girl looked and the two bit marks on her neck. Estelle got nervous thinking Percy would hate her now.

"So does that mean Marceline is one as well?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, in fact she's the queen...well be default," Estelle said.

"Why default?" Percy asked.

"Cause as far as we know we are the last vampires," said Estelle.

"Oh I'm sorry," Percy said sadly.

"Don't be," said a voice they all looked to the coach to see Marceline start to wake up, "They were monsters me and Estelle hunted them to extinction to stop them from hurting humans."

Marceline rose to her feet and noticed Bubblegum at the edge of the coach smiling, she blushed a little but got back up, "What happened? The last thing I remembered was Percy Jackson showing up at my door."

"Yeah and then you fainted," said Bubblegum smilingly smugly.

"Shut up!" said Marceline blushing before smiling knowingly, "And keep in mind who was the one who said he wasn't real?"

Now it was Bubblegum's turn to blush, "Oh be quiet," she said folding her arms into a pout.

"So Estelle bet your happy to meet your big brother finally," Marceline said.

Estelle and Bubblegum froze as did Percy, Bubblegum turned her head towards Marceline as did Estelle and both gave a wide-eyed look.

"What?" Asked Marceline.

"I was still easing into it and seeing if he would figure it out!" Estelle said angrily.

"Oops," said Marceline giving a sheepish look.

Estelle just sighs and turns towards Percy who is wide-eyed-, "Well Since Marcy spoiled it yes Percy I'm your...

 **THUD**

...sister," Estelle said, "Well he took that better then I thought."

'Wow they really are siblings,' Bubblegum thought.

 **-Dream-**

When Percy woke up he was in camp half-blood and everyone was running around in a panic. He wonder what was going on but then he heard a noise he looked up and saw a giant missile falling towards earth.

"Everyone quick to the shelters!" shouted Chiron.

"Help the wounded! And children go first!" said a voice as Percy turned toward it he saw Estelle was giving the orders.

The Demigods were rushing left and right as the missile was getting closer to the earth. When suddenly his dreams changed and he found himself at Camp Jupiter which was going through the same problem only more shockingly Lupa was there and her and here pack were aiding everyone to the shelters as fast as possible.

"Thanks for the aide Lupa," said Reyna as she was rushing.

"Even a parent has to know when to step in a help the pups," Lupa said.

As everyone rushed for the shelters they were able to get in just as the missile hit and suddenly the dream ended with a bang and an image of vacant ghastly eyes.

 **-Dream end-**

Percy shot up and found himself in a bed. He looked around the room and saw both Marceline and Estelle in the room but the weird part is that they were floating in their sleep.

 _'Well they are vampires,'_ Percy thought to himself.

He also saw Mrs. O'Leary sleeping at the foot of the bed, snoring away the poodle curled up by her side. Percy smiled at the sight then remembered what made him pass out. He looked at Estelle sadly realizing how long she made her go without a brother. Looking at the clock he saw it was eight in the morning so, he got out of bed and climbed down the ladder and went into the kitchen.

He looked through the fridge and found some eggs and started cooking as he did he heard some people come down the ladder in a rush. He saw it was Estelle and Mrs. O'Leary with Marceline coming down at a slower pace.

"Morning guys, what's up?" Percy asked.

They turned to him and Estelle rushed up and gave him a hug and Mrs. O'Leary knocked both of them down.

"Guys it's a good morning, but can you please get off of me I have to cook breakfast," he said.

"Sorry," said Estelle as her and Mrs. O'Leary got up, "We thought it was a dream yesterday and got worried."

"It's alright," said Percy, "now both of you into the kitchen, I'm making eggs."

"With ketchup?" Both Estelle and Marceline asked.

"Wow," said Percy laughing, "You really are Paul's kid."

Estelle blushed but smiled a bit at the thought of finally having an older brother tease her.

"Now I have to finish making breakfast," He said, "So why don't you guys feed Mrs. O'Leary and...

"Schwabl" Marceline said pointing to her zombie dog.

"and Schwabl thank you," Percy said.

Marceline and Estelle went to do so as Percy finished making breakfast. After he finished he set the food down at the counter and called Marceline and Estelle in. They got their food and went to the sofa. Percy walked in with his own food and sat down on the coach as well.

"So what happened after I passed out?" Percy asked.

"Well we took you to our bed and let you sleep as the mad scientist after we told her we would look out for you she went home," said Estelle, "Said she had something to prepare for."

"Alright," said Percy.

"What about you Percy?" Marceline asked. "Did you sleep well or did you have some Demigod dreams?"

"I-uh" Percy started and got nervous.

"You had a demigod dream didn't you?" said Estelle putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I did," said Percy sadly.

"What was it about?" said Marceline about to take a bite out of her eggs.

"I saw a missile falling to earth at both Camp Half blood and Jupiter, followed by a big explosion and some hollow grey dead eyes," said Percy which caused Marceline to drop her fork, Estelle to drop her whole plate and Mrs. O'Leary and Schwabl's heads to shot up hearing about it.

"What?" asked Percy.

Marceline and Estelle sighed and then Estelle said, "Percy there is something we need to tell you."

 **-One Hour Later-**

Percy was wide eyed and sad after hearing about the mushroom war, but then a dark thought crossed his head which both Marceline and Estelle seemed to catch.

"Don't worry Percy, demigods aren't extinct," said Estelle.

"In a way," said Marceline.

"Marcy!" Estelle said angrily causing Marceline to flinch and look sheepish.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy.

"Well after the mushroom war, things became hard for people to live it became even harder for the gods to be remembered, most of the minor gods are gone, faded away," said Estelle sadly.

"And the council?" Percy asked.

"The council is gone as well, but not faded gone," Estelle said.

"Then where are they?" he asked.

"Well who should I start with?" Estelle asked.

Percy knew one goddesses he needed to now for sure if she was still around, "Where is Hestia?"

"She's still around," Marceline said causing Percy to sigh in relief, "but she doesn't tend to the Olympian hearth anymore since Olympus lost it's power, she is mainly traveling across the globe, if you see a little girl at a campsite all by herself tending to the fire that's her."

Percy sighed sadly hearing that but was happy the friendliest of the Olympians was still around, "So are all the Olympians traveling the globe?"

"Yes, some are doing better then other, they do occasionally stop by Ooo but no one apart from me and Marcy know who they are?" Estelle said.

"Though given that Percy is here, that might change now," Marceline said.

"Okay let's get those that don't like me out of the way," Percy said.

"Alright," said Estelle, "Ares is basically a stinking drunk now, he just roams the world, getting into fights, sneaking into wars, and just getting drunk and sleeping with any woman he can find no matter what species."

"Probably should have seen that coming," said Percy not all that surprised.

"Dionysus it pretty much the same, only take out the fights like Ares does, he might be worse if it weren't his wife Ariadne" Marceline said sighing.

"Again not surprised, though I am glad his wife doesn't make him lose himself" Percy said.

"Yeah but sometimes she slips and joins," Marceline said winking causing Percy to blush.

"Hera is still on Olympus but I explain more about that later," Estelle said.

"Ok," said Percy sighing cause now he knew who was next, "Let's hear it what is Athena doing?"

Marceline and Estelle looked at each other and Marceline spoke, "Okay basically much like her Minerva side...Athena doesn't have children anymore and just roams the earth gathering knowledge and when she does show up at Ooo she just spends her days at the library for a week before she leaves."

Percy went wide eyed that the goddesses that hated him was not doing so well, "Okay you surprised me."

"Now as for the neutral ones," Estelle said, "Demeter just roams the earth trying to heal anything she can find...she really hasn't been the same since Persephone faded away."

"Oh geez," said Percy feeling sorry for Demeter, a mother losing there child was one of the hardest things a parent ever had to go through and it even made him think how he made his mother feel.

"She lived a good life," said Estelle looking at Percy.

"Who?" Percy asked being pulled out of his thoughts.

"Mom," Estelle said her eyes starting to tear up, "She was the one who told me tales of my big brother and even became a great artist for her Greek and Roman style artwork."

"And Paul?" Percy asked.

"Dad was there to support her every step of the way and still was a great teacher," Estelle said giving Percy a hug.

Percy was glad to hear that his mom and stepdad and done well though he was still sad he would never see them again. Then they heard Marceline clear her throat and she asked, "Do you still want to hear what happened to the rest of the gods?"

"Oh yeah sorry continue," Percy said awkwardly.

"Hermes is still pretty much the same but his mail business is basically closed, he's more freelance now," Estelle said.

"Well glad he's not doing too bad," said Percy.

"Well now I guess it's the ones that actually like you," Marceline said teasingly, "and why not start with a certain love goddess."

Percy blushed knowing who was coming next, "Yeah let's here what about Aphrodite."

"No different," said Estelle, "She's roaming the world still being herself, though she and Ares did break up, though they still have 'meet ups' from time to time."

"She also plays matchmaker as well," Marceline said.

"Oh well that's nice of-" Percy began and then Marceline said, "And sometimes she even joins in," followed by a wink at Percy who blushed.

"Moving on," said Estelle, "Hephaestus has, no surprised, finally divorced Aphrodite and while he does travel the world he mainly spends his time in the fire kingdom since that place is his new favorite forge."

"Well at least he's okay," said Percy.

"Yeah and he even remarried a fire elemental," said Estelle, "And while he still does the usual godly things, she actually is accepting of them and even welcomes them with open arms and treats them like her children."

"Awesome," said Percy smiling, "So now tell me about the twins."

Estelle and Marceline then frowned cause now it was time to tell him the big one, Percy noticed this, "guys what's wrong?"

"Artemis has basically renounced godhood after she lost her power to make hunters," Estelle said sadly.

Percy went wide-eyed, "So she's-?"

"No she's not dead," said Marceline, "Though she has been cursed by Chaos since she was the first birth goddesses to renounce godhood."

"So what happened to her?" Percy asked.

"Eternal reincarnation," Estelle said.

"She can never fade," said Marceline, "She will always be reborn with no memory of herself or any past life, the instant her old form dies she is just instantly reborn."

"Wow," said Percy feeling sorry for Artemis, "But wait what happened to her brother and her hunters?"

"Percy your going to want to brace for this," Estelle said as she and Marceline took a breath.

"Apollo has disappeared," Marceline said.

"WHAT?!" Percy shouted, "But the sun and moon-"

"Are on auto-pilot" Estelle interrupted, "The Sun and Moon chariot are just circling the globe with no one driving them."

Percy couldn't believe it, "How did this happen?" he asked.

"Well after Artemis got cursed, he started to slip into depression," Estelle said sadly, "But then when he lost track of the oracles spirt that is what finally broke him and he pulled a Pan and disappeared."

"But we know he's still around somewhere," Marceline said, "Cause he still is having kids."

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"Vampires dummy," Marceline said, "We are monsters and can track demigods."

"Oh right," said Percy awkwardly but was still sad that Apollo was gone.

"As for her hunters the sadly died out in battles," Marceline said sadly, "They were allowed to keep their immortally but the same rules still applied if they fell in battle or fell in love, they would die or lose their immortality."

"Most of them fell in love and age caught up with them," Estelle continued, "Others fell in fights...Thalia was the last one to die."

Now Percy was even more heartbroken, his last cousin was gone he started to tear up and Estelle Marceline, Schwab and Mrs. O'Leary joined in a group hug, after a few minutes he stopped and said he was ready to here the rest as the dogs went back to their food.

"Now it's time you know what happened to the big three," Estelle said sadly.

"Okay hit me," Percy said and Marceline punched his arm, "OW!"

"What? You said hit me," Marceline winked and then Percy hit her arm.

"And so did you?" Percy winked back.

"Guys!" Estelle said.

"Right sorry," said Percy as he and Marceline sat back down.

"Hades hasn't faded but he has given up his original god form," said Estelle.

"So he has a third form?" Percy asked.

"No he is no longer Hades or Pluto he just took a new name and the underworld changed into something else," Estelle said looking nervously at Marceline who looked mad.

"So what happened to the souls in the underworld?" Percy asked.

"Well basically Hades just reincarnated everyone in the underworld from the fields of punishment to the Isles of Blest," Marceline said still looking mad.

"But what happens when someone dies?" Percy asked not noticing Marceline's increasing anger

"Well let's move on to Zeus," said Estelle rather quickly.

"What happened to him?" Percy asked.

"He and Hera are the only ones on Olympus...and it's basically a mobile fortress just flying over everyone heads...and they don't even know it," Estelle said.

"How does know one notice this?" asked Percy.

"Cause it just looks like a big storm cloud," said Marceline.

"...Come again?" Percy asked.

"Yeah the bolt brain just made a big storm cloud and no can see what is left of his palace," Marceline said.

"Wow," said Percy.

"Anyway he still does what he does but because of the years Hera doesn't even care about going after Zeus kids anymore since they have lost most of their power," said Estelle.

"Wait, what about the monsters they commanded?" Percy asked.

Marceline and Estelle looked at each other and back to Percy, "Percy all the monsters have just simply vanished...we hope they faded but given a demigods luck they probably just went into hiding."

"Yeah probably," said Percy.

Marceline smiled, "Now it's time to hear about dear old Dad!"

"And believe it or not Percy...he is doing better then everyone else," said Estelle smiling.

Percy went wide-eyed, "what do you mean?"

"Percy," started Estelle, "The world is mostly just water now."

"Yeah," said Marceline, "Your dad has gotten so much power, he doesn't even need to run Atlantis anymore."

"Him and Amphitrite just basically travel the world and leaving ruling Atlantis to Triton," Estelle said.

Percy finally had a smile, his dad was still around and he was doing great, "I'm very glad to hear that," he said tearing up a bit.

"Well that is everyone," said Marceline, "And while some of the minor gods and goddesses are still around, we don't have time to talk about all of them right now."

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"Cause we have a surprise for you," Estelle said and wrapped a cloth around his eyes.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Percy said.

Then Marceline and Estelle guided Percy out of their house and out of the cave, though Marceline and Estelle had to back track and get their umbrellas to protect them from the sun.

After walking for awhile Percy heard a drawbridge come down then he smelled some candy and when the blindfold got taken off, "SURPRISE!"

Percy was shocked, he was at a part all for him the banner even said, "WELCOME TO OOO, PERCY JACKSON!"

"You guys threw me a surprise party?" Percy asked somewhat blushing.

"Oh course, water boy" said Marceline, "You don't think Ooo would welcome one of the greatest heroes ever?"

"Plus this could be a chance to get to know some people in Ooo," said Estelle.

"Alright let's party," said Percy.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

The party went on well into the afternoon, and Percy met plenty of people. Some were annoying a little like Lump space princess, or LSP for short. Some were a bit weird but nice like hot dog princess. He met pretty much every member of Ooo royalty and politely declined their hands in marriage mainly cause to him Annabeth had only been gone for a few days not a thousand years.

Estelle spent most of her time close to Percy, trying to keep the princesses away, calming down the fans so Percy could give autographs. Marceline sometimes helped as well but the rest of the time was just her playing pranks on party goers.

When Finn and Jake showed up, Finn seemed really nervous and everytime Percy saw him he would turn and hide in the crowd. Eventually Percy walked up to him and it turned out Finn was a huge fan of his and had brought the entire collection of the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus book, after Percy signed them all Finn fainted in joy so Jake had to take him home, but not before Percy gave him an autograph as well.

After awhile the party guest started to head home and some of the royals even went home. Percy went to the snack table to get some food but as he did he looked into the distance and saw a campsite with a small child marshmallow tending to the flame.

"It can't be," Percy said as he walked over to the girl causing the girl to look up and smile at him.

"Hello Percy, it's been a long millennium and couple years," said Hestia with a smile as she went back to tending the hearth.

"Yeah it has," said Percy.

"I still can't believe we are still around either if it weren't for you and your friends stories we all probably would have faded a long time ago," said Hestia.

"Well I'm glad your still here," he said giving his aunt a hug.

Hestia hugged him back but his face frowned after a thought passed through her head, "Percy there is something I should probably tell you."

"What is it milady?" Percy asked.

"You see-" Hestia started before they heard, "Listen pinky, I don't care what you say you aren't studying my brothers blood!"

They turned and saw Estelle and Bubblegum arguing as well as Marceline trying to stop them. Percy sighed and was about to go over when he turned back to Hestia to finish what she wanted to say, "Never mind dear you'll know soon enough just know that it's both good and bad."

"Story of my life," said Percy heading over to the argument as Bubblegum said, "It's his decision not yours!"

Hestia frowned and looked at the flames and thought, _'With Percy hear knowledge will soon spread about how real we all were and while that may restore the pantheons that also means THEY will come back, I just Percy can prepare everyone for what is to come.'_

 **-In the badlands**

Rocks started to shake as to horns sprung from the ground and a very familiar man bull sprung out what seemed to be a prison under the sounds he let out a roar to the heavens and took off running.

 **-In the sea**

The chains holding it back had weakened, the tentacles ripped from the chains as well as it hands the creature let out a roar and swam away.

 **-An island miles from Ooo**

"They are remembering," said a woman with snake hair gleefully.

"Which means he has returned," said a sorcerous with a smile.

"And soon we will have our revenge," said a warrior holding a skull in his hand

Then them along with several others broke from their cells.

 **-Fire Kingdom**

Underneath the lava the cells started to shatter and several cyclops broke out and started rampage and get out of the kingdom. One stayed behind wondering what was going on until he sniffed the air and found a very familiar sent causing him to go wide eyed and say **"Brother?"**

* * *

 **And with this the prologue is finally finished and I hope I left some decent enough explanation to explain how the gods are still around as well as a few others also everyone I had finished this on Wednesday but a friend of mine that really likes this fic birthday was coming up so that is why I waited until Friday to update this so I just have to say:**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOWL OF TROUBLES!**

 **hope this chapter lived up to your expectations**

 **well later everyone and wish me luck cause now I am back to working on the heart seeking redemption birth by sleep.**


	4. Bowl's birthday guest chapter

**hi this is a bowloftouble and gamelover the awesome guy he is let me weight this chapter**

 **Gamelover41592: For my final gift to Bowl after he made this I decide to post this as guest chapter for his birthday gift as well :)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the party started Percy was swarmed by fans and he signed things for them the last he signed was for a turtle girl who squeed in joy as she walked away somehow hugging all 10 of the books.

He went to the refreshment table and saw a group of blue cupcakes with his face painted in frosting on them in front of them was a card that said Percy cakes he took a bite of one and it was by far the best cupcake he had ever had. As he ate it a massive cupcake with a face and bulging mussels walked up and took one of the Percy cakes and ate it whole.

About a half hour in a horse walking on a ball came into the party and kept saying, James Baxter rolled in and went up to Percy and circled him, Percy couldn't help but chuckle. The Others at party surrounded him and all started to laugh for a moment he remembered times back at camp half-blood and Jupiter when they would all chuckle together it was a bittersweet memory.

A bit after that the door smaller open and some purple lumpy thing enters the castle with a star in its forehead? A few people around him grimaced at this and from that, he decided to stay away from it and he could tell by how she acted it was a good choice.

"Oh Mr. Jackson it's nice to meet you, " came a voice

he looked down to see a small elephant with bright yellow skin holding a pie.

"Um high miss nice to meet you, " Percy said.

"im Tree Trunks and I baked this pie for you, " she said handing it to him with her trunk.

She just stared at him till he started to eat the pie and kept it up till he finished the whole thing. Giving himself a stomach ache.

As he walked around a bit he saw some more people that he didn't talk to such as a penguin, a muscled woman, something seemingly made of slime, a floating wolf head with a baseball cap, a man in a tattered shirt with a yellow hat who then disappeared and behind him was a snail who waves at Percy.

All of the sudden Percy herd PB yell d a blue old man with a beard crown and robe flew towards the door carrying her. In pure instinct, he uncapped Riptide and slashed at the man. The man ducked and percy only knocked off his crown causing him to fall face first in to the ground and tumble out of the door. The penguin from earlier the crown and followed him.

"Thank you percy, " PB said as she stood back up.

" Who was that, " percy asked.

"Just ice king he does that like once a month, " PB answered.


End file.
